Terminal (Special Ops)
For the multiplayer map, see: Terminal Terminal is a Special Ops level in the Delta series of ops. It takes place in Zakhaev International Airport, where No Russian and the multiplayer map Terminal take place. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 36.4 seconds. Objectives The player must fight through several ambushes while trying to get to the extraction point. There are many Riot shield troops in this level, which can only be defeated with explosives, careful shots to exposed arms or toes, or flanking (Which is a dangerous tactic on this level). Tactics Perhaps the most effective way to beat this mission on Veteran is to steal a riot shield from one of the first three enemies, the player will then trigger a spawn. Swap the shield with your shotgun and be sure to keep the LMG that you spawn with. The player should pick up the shield and progress through the level slowly, being very careful that none of the enemies get behind the player. The riot shield will absorb all enemy fire from the front. It will also take one melee to kill regular infantry and only two melees to kill riot shield infantry. When the player gets to the last wave of enemies (which spawn on the lower level), he should carefully throw some flashbangs and grenades to take some of them down. Spraying with the M240 will also help. Finally, the player should retreat and let the riot shield enemies come to him. Melee them all and complete the mission. Co-Op This level is very difficult if not done on co-op. If done on co-op, this is a very effective tactic: # At the start point, trade the Striker for an ACR ACOG scope w/Grenade launcher. Make sure Player 2 picks up an ACR as well, as it is an extremely effective gun on this level. # As soon as you exit the little starting room about 3-5 troops will appear on your right. One of them has a riot shield. Kill him, and make sure one player takes his riot shield (trading out the M240/Striker, not the ACR). Get used to it, as you will be using it to great effect. # The player with the riot shield advances, drawing enemy fire, while the other player stays behind, eliminating targets of opportunity. Try to stay in the seating area near the start point. The riot shield player will then advance so as to alert the enemy troops. Then, after the enemy troops know you are there, he will run back to the other player and begin to fight. The riot shield will deflect all bullets, making it safe (if done correctly) to do this. The enemy troops will go to where you are, so do not move. As soon as they start coming, shoot them. The riot shield police will usually come last, and you need to kill them with the ACR's grenade launcher or frag grenades. # (On higher difficulties) The other player now goes and picks up a riot shield, but STILL keep the ACR. Trade the M240/Striker out. On regular difficulty, only one player needs a riot shield. # Continue this tactic for the next 2-3 "waves". # Now go upstairs and hold out near the Burger Town. This should be the last wave. If this wave has already been eliminated, proceed the the end of the level. # Kill this lot, then proceed to the end of the level. Another effective co-op tactic on veteran is at the start of the level, keep the M240s you spawn with, then have one player spawn the first group of enemies. Then, when they appear, the player still inside the starting box should mow them down with the M240, while the other picks off survivors. Then, have one player trade his M240 for a riot shield, but keep the Striker. After the elevator explodes and falls down, hide in it. Have one player use a riot shield, standing inside the elevator, displaying his front side (covered by riot shield) and lure the police to the elevator- don't forget to crouch. The other player should use the Striker, and hide to the left of the player, out of view of the enemies. When the police come to kill the player with the riot shield, the one with the Striker can easily kill them. If police with shields come, the player with the riot shield can melee twice to kill them, or just once and have the other player kill them. When all the police are dead, advance up the escalator, and hide in the intact elevator. Have the player with the shield spawn the police, then back into the elevator. Use the same strategy as before. When all the enemies are eliminated, spawn the next group, and head back to the elevator. Once this group is dispatched, head to the stairs that lead to the extraction point. When the police come, go into the luggage store next to the stairs, and hide behind the counter. The player with the riot shield should stay in the counter entrance, while the other mows down police with the M240. If desired, Claymores can be placed, but this is not necessary. However, Claymores can be effective against riot shield police. Be careful not to get overwhelmed by lots of riot shield enemies approaching at the same time. Just keep meleeing, and eventually, they will all die. Note: not all the enemies will come into the luggage store. Some will stay outside, not all in the same place. Make sure to hunt down these survivors. Once the police have been eliminated, go down the stairs to the extraction point. A second 'Elevator Method' can be used. Kill the first group of enemies and have one player pick up a riot shield and the other pick up the ACR w/Grenade Launcher and ACOG and akimbo Uzi’s. The player with the Uzi’s camps inside the elevator on the bottom floor beside the stairs, the player with the riot shield activates the enemy spawns and runs back to the elevator, where the other player is and stand with the riot shield crouched just past the opening to the elevator where the team mate is. When the enemies arrive (even the shielded ones) they will attack the shielded player (sometimes even running at them), this means the other player has a clear shot at the side of the shielded enemies or any other type. Repeat this method for each enemy spawn and the three stars should be yours. The only problem you may have is that the player activating the enemy spawns will have an increasingly longer running time, so beware of enemies shooting at you, never stop just keep running or you will be cornered and downed. You can drop down the elevator where your friend is and you will survive as long as you don't jump as you fall. Finally a bit of advice to the riot shield player, only attack the enemies with the shield if your teammate has failed to kill any. Solo Spawn and Retreat One strategy when playing solo is to simply trigger the spawns of the FSB (Russian SWAT), retreat to the starting box area (with all the guns) and use weapons with ACOG scopes to snipe the police as they come and use explosive weaponry to kill the shield carriers. The opening close to the starting box offers a good choke point making it easier to defend against the volume of enemies approaching. Notice to the left of the starting spawn point there is a door leading to a flight of descending stairs. This offers a second choke point where the descending stairs could be used to enhance the tactical advantage of the choke point. This second choke point can be easily defended by using a riot shield picked up from fallen enemies as you cannot be flanked or backstabbed while defending at the stairs. All approaching enemies (shielded or unshielded) could be meleed with the shield close to the choke point. Constantly advance/retreat to the descending stairs to recover any injury resulted from the melee process. A good tactics against shielded enemies while defending yourself with a shield close to the top of the stairs is to throw a grenade at the door then quickly descend a little bit on the stairs so as to cover yourself from the explosion with the height difference. Speed Running Another strategy is for players who are more familiar with the map layout. Experienced players can just run through the whole mission in around 35 seconds requiring little or no combat involved. To complete this mission with speed running the player needs to go up the escalator on its side (the player needs to jump towards the right hand side on the escalator without jumping over the guard rail. If done properly the player can ascend the escalator on the side of the guard rail) to minimize spawning of the enemies. Alert the first wave and kill them off since there are only three. Pick up both the ACR with ACOG scope and the Holographic Scope. After triggering the second wave run back to the weapons cache. Pick off the guy running down the stairs. To the left there will be a riot shielder. Aim at his arm with whatever scope you're more comfortable with. If you hit it he will fall down to his side; shoot where it looks like he's exposed. They're will be 2-3 more riot control people and two cops. Kill them off. Shoot at their feet before they get too close. You can "flank" them when they go towards you with the cover of the area you're in. If all else fails throw a flash and shoot them off. When you go out turn around and look at the balcony; there's a guy there shooting at you. After killing him run up the stairs and alert the third wave. Hide in the corner of where the stairs are, as there is cover similar to that at the beginning of the level. Shoot off the standing police. When the rioters come closer flash them and shoot them. After that carefully trigger the fourth wave, then use the Burger town for cover. Again, you can easily pick off the non-riot shield police. Flash the rioters and pick them off. For the fifth wave you can either rush it with the Striker or attempt another strategy. Trigger the wave, then run into the shop closest to the stairs on the right. There is a counter you can use as cover. Pick off all of the police before advancing. There will be riot shielders at the bottom of the stairs. Switch to the M203 attached to the ACR/w ACOG. If there are any left after that pick up the Striker and throw your remaining flash and finish them off. Congratulations: you have just beat Terminal on Veteran. A simple tip for players to remember is that even though the FSB officers using riot shields are practically invulnerable to guns from the front, they can be knifed (Once in the back or sides, but twice for the front). Trivia * This level is a perfect remake of No Russian, albeit backwards. Everything is the same, including the music. You even start out with an M240, like you do in No Russian. * At the beginning of the level, after the first small wave of police, the two elevators beside the staircase are destroyed. There is a bug here, making the surrounding glass walls impenetrable from all weapons. If you are having trouble at the second wave, you can hide inside and wait for the police to come to you, making the fight relatively easy. * You can loot additional frag grenades from the corpses of enemies, but (at least on veteran) you cannot get more flashbangs. Hence you are limited to four for the entire level * Just like in No Russian, the elevator explodes and falls down the shaft. However, in No Russian, Makarov throws a grenade into the elevator, killing two police officers inside, whereas in Terminal, it explodes by itself. * This is the only Special Ops level that you start with a secondary as starting and a primary as backup. Video thumb|300px|left|Terminal in Veteran Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2